


Sheets

by the_ragnarok



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6290923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ragnarok/pseuds/the_ragnarok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a prompt: Harold thinks John doesn't change his sheets enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sheets

There's no more room in the linen closet, so John lets the new sheets lie on the floor where they are, still in their plastic packaging. He thinks they add character to the loft, help fill up all that empty space.

"Mr. Reese," Harold says when John arrives at the library. "I realize your hours don't leave you a lot of time to do laundry, but I hope your time in the Army taught you to make a bed even on a tight schedule."

Two steps, and John's standing right next to Harold. "I can do a lot with a tight," he slides his hands under Harold's jacket, "schedule."

Harold actually, honest-to-God gasps. "Mr. Reese!"

John lowers his eyelashes at him. "If you want me to make my bed, Harold," he says, "maybe you should lie in it, first."

Harold maintains his shocked expression for another moment before fading into his usual flat affect. "That was terrible, Mr. Reese."

John shrugs. He thought he pulled it off.

"Terrible," Harold stresses. "You might have asked me to help you mess it up, but no, you had to go for an incoherent rephrasing of an idiom."

John gives up trying to be seductive and laughs, knowing he sounds stupid and not really caring. Harold has heard him sound a lot worse. "So are you?"

"Going to help you mess it up? Yes, obviously." His expression is prim and proper as always, belying the way his hand curves over John's ass. "I took all that interest in your bed, I may as well lie in it." He pauses, insufferably smug. "And that, Mr. Reese, is how you use innuendo."

"Educational," John drawls, and licks Harold's neck until he's too out of breath to answer.


End file.
